controlling much?
by snow eopard
Summary: Set in new moon;Bela find edward is becoming controlling and sneaks to la push,the once tongue lashings start getting physical. Can jacob help Bella?can she help herself before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Bella was getting annoyed with being stuck with Alice and her annoying ways...

Yeah! She was just about ready to get out her lighter and barbecue her sparkly butt. All this happened because Edward didn't want Bella seeing the wolf pack, though she tried hard enough to. Was he thick or something?

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Bella didn't want to be here. Apart from the usual complaining she did when Alice decided to pay 'Bella Barbie'. She wouldn't give in, she kept fighting.

Here was the problem...

Ever since they came back from Italy, Edward has been so controlling; it didn't seem like that at first, he used plausible reasons, such as, 'Jacob will be busy with pack stuff, chasing Victoria...' He had even tried taking her out to distract her but that just pissed her off. Although now she thought about it why didn't she say anything?

But then she remembered whenever she had tried to bring up the subject of how controlling Edward was being or how Jake wouldn't hurt her (which was true, course he wouldn't.) Edward had given her the full force of his liquid gold eyes which easily made her fogey as to what she was doing.

It was like looking into whirlpools of gold and she couldn't think because her brain was going fuzzy.

He had even gone as far as disabling her truck! It was about two thirty in the morning and Bella was sure she could make it to the rez before Edward found out, or she could at least get a head start.

However when she reached the truck, it wouldn't start and she was about to inspect the engine when Edward magically appeared in the other seat causing her to jump.

He asked her where she was going, and with no other option she had spilled her guts. She even asked him how he had known she was going to do this, and of course he had replied that Alice had a blank vision of her future.

She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought about Alice and she mentally slapped herself for not thinking her plan through. Then mentally slapped herself again for thinking her plan through.

Funny enough the next day her truck was working just fine, she had confronted Edward, even called him out on it. But even more strange was the fact that he had freely admitted that he had tampered with her truck, she was furious but still took no action.

Snapped back into reality by a gasp from Alice, she turned to her hyperventilating pixie friend who turned her around to look in the mirror. Usually maybe she would have probably gawked at the girl looking back at her; but now she just stood there staring blankly at the mirror.

Of course Alice took dozens of pictures, all of which Bella also hated. She hated cameras full stop! They were like horrible machines that capture you and keep you locked in their lenses forever, although she felt like some kind of nerd thinking like that.

Alice ran out the room and claimed that she was just going to the store to get some things for their sleepover. She was running getting a paper and pen to write down things they could do with Bella. She decided to buy about four sets of masks, chocolates, popcorn and magazines.

Gosh! She didn't need all this stuff. Alice skipped out the door telling her she wouldn't be long and that if she needed anything she was just a phone call away.

So now Bella was stuck in a big empty house by herself.

BPOV

Great, now I can sit here and wallow in my self-pity like some kind of loner, of course I actually am. Now that is just plain sad.

Ever since I saved Mr. Sparkle butt from Volterra things have been weird. Like doing the usual things such as, kissing him or telling him 'I love him' have become a real chore.

I mean he won't even let me see my best frigging friend! Talk about psycho! To say it's starting to grind on my nerves would be an understatement.

But I still proceed to do nothing about it, and really inside its tearing me up because I miss Jake so much...

I know he thinks I'm ignoring him, but I AM NOT BY CHOICE! I was brought out of my thought by the sound of heel's clicking against the floor. I looked up to find Rosalie staring down at me.

"Come on Bella, let's go" she said walking over to the kitchen and picking up my coat.

"Where are we going?" I was highly suspicious, I mean this woman goddamn hates me with a passion.

She sighed and walked over to me helping me off the sofa.

"I am going to help you see your dogs, so unless you want to stay here we best be leaving." She explained.

Suddenly everything seems so much better. I jumped off the sofa, resulting in me falling off, which queen of the ice thought was funny due to her tinkling laughter.

She practically dragged me into the car, almost ending up in a trip to the hospital. I buckled up, an exited buzz filling the small space.

"Rosalie, why are you helping me?i though you hated me." I whispered quietly.I was curious cause she didn't like me at all and yet here we are.

"It's not that I hate you Bella, I mean I have never really liked you but I don't hate you. See you have a chance to stay human, and that chance was taken from me. I know that Edward has you right where he wants you, and you are just not strong enough to break out of his hold. Maybe this will help, not only that but you can have everything I ever wanted and you are just willing to give it all up to stay cold and hard for eternity." She explained.

Wow! I never knew Rosalie was so deep, but quickly forgot that when suddenly I felt weird, like that feeling you get when someone is watching you and it creeps the hell out of you. I couldn't help but keep looking back the whole ride, thinking that maybe I would see a flash of white.

But no, all that I could see was the never ending green.

We finally pulled to a spot and that I recognised; this was the treaty line.

"Bella I am going to try and not think about this around Edward, I will cover for don't stay out too late k?" She asked.

"I can't find the words to describe my gratitude for what you have done for me!" I have been stuck in castle doom for so long that I did the one thing that seemed appropriate.

I hugged her, she sat frozen.i was about to pull away when i felt her marble cold arms wrap around me. I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship.

I pulled back and what shocked me was the small smile that graced her face. She waved and drove off once I'd left the car, I walked around aimlessly, of course only I would come here without not knowing where I was as some people would be able to tell with the scenery, I was hopeless.

After wondering round for what I would expect was a good 20 minutes I found a familiar trail of which I'm sure led to the black's!

civilisation!

I tapped on the door a few times and stood back.

"Um, hey Billy!" I greeted, wow I'm on a roll right now!he he sarcasm.

"Hello Bella, if you're looking for Jake he should be round Sam and Emily's." He told me. Of course why didn't I think of that?

"Thanks Billy" I said as I walked in the direction of my new destination. It didn't take long,but then again my standard would be longer than most,what with all my casualties...

To be truthful I was nervous, because people round here don't exactly like me right now... I just stood on their lawn for about a minute, contemplating what I was gonna do, but then I thought, what the hell? Let's roll with the music.

I just walked right in, which was followed by deathly silence. So reassuring...

Embry thought it would be good to break the silence with what I would describe as the stupidest comments at the time.

"Hey look it's the vampire girl!" His voice hollered through the room.

Thank you Embry, remind me to hurt you later. That was followed by a few moans and grumbles and then of course a big bear hug from my best friend.

"Can't-breathe-Jake" I gasped out.

"Sorry!" he set me back on my feet and grinned at me, puh-lease he wasn't sorry.

Emily waked over to me."bella you must be hungry. here just let me grab you some food."she said which was answered by a moan.

"But Emily were still hungry" whined Jared.

"Jared your always hungry" Emily quipped, while handing me a plate with way too much food on. Do you think I'm fat or something? This would last me like three days! I just made myself comfortable on the stair case, which Jacob protested to by planting me on his lap.

I just crossed my arms defiantly and pouted, he let out a laugh. I could feel his chest rumbling with each chuckle; but two can play at that game... I picked up a piece of egg from the fry up Emily had made, and slapped it on his face, I howled in laughter. However Sam didn't want his floor covered in food, so kicked us out.

"Hey! Be nice" Emily scolded.

I looked back at my plate to find it missing half its contents. I turned to Jake and snatched the piece of bacon out his hand.

"That is mine" I pouted again, he just smirked at me and brought himself close to my head.

"What you gonna to about Shorty?" he breathed huskily in my ear, involuntary shivers ran down my spine.

He just gave me a smug look and carried on playful banter easily came back when Paul quipped a remark that was obviously meant for me.

"So Bella, is that vamp of yours keeping you locked away?" he asked mockingly, a growl worked its way up Jacob's throat. I couldn't say no, because it was true. He was keeping me locked away and I couldn't say yes. I just chose not to reply, I just looked away.

By now the room was silent,no one made any more sound,all attention on me.

Suddenly Jacob turned to face me; it hurt because I could see the concern in his eyes and the pleading look. Begging me to tell him that what he just heard wasn't true.

"Bella?" I turned away from him; I couldn't handle the disappointment in his eyes.

He tilted my chin up; I grimaced, letting him know the real answer.

"No, I-he just-thinks you guys are dangerous for me, I mean I told him you weren't but..." I trailed off. I felt tremors run through Jake's spine. I knew he was angry but i was surprised when he turned some of that anger to me.

"So all those times I asked you to come over and hang out, and all those times you just said you were busy or didn't answer the phone, it was your leech keeping you away?" He accused. I could feel the anger radiating from him.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to upset-" I was cut off by my phone; it wasn't that my phone rang; it was the tune that played. 'Bella's lullaby' was playing and through the silence I thought I might be sick. I felt my breathe hitch in my throat at what was gonna happen when I answered it. But I had to answer it; I knew who it was that's what I was scared of.

I snapped open the phone.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"HELLO? IS THAT WHAT YOU SAY WHEN I COME FORM A HUNTING TRIP TO FIND YOU GONE?!"He screeched through the phone. I brought it away from my ear.

"ISABELLA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" There was no way I was gonna say I was with Jake.

"Oh err... I'm at a friend's house." I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"OH REALLY ISABELLA, BECAUSE ALICE SAID YOUR FUTURE DISAPPEARED AND THAT MEANS YOU ARE WITH THOSE DOGS! SO DONT LIE TO ME! YOU ARE TO MEET ME AT THE TREATY LINE IN HAF AN HOUR IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes" I mumbled.

"PARDON?"

"Yes Edward" I said a bit louder. I waited for him to disconnect the call before doing so myself. I let out a shaky breath. I looked up and everyone was looking at me. I got up to go.

"Where are you going Bella?" I just looked at Jacob as if he were thick._like you didn't just hear that conversation?!_

"Edward's picking me up at the treaty line" I said going to get my coat,that led to Jacob grabbing my arm and holding me in place.

"What? So you do whatever the leech says. He says jump, you say how high?" He had an edge to his voice did not hint to help the situation.

"Jacob." I warned; I wasn't in the mood.

"No! Bella do you always do what he says? Does he control you?!" he shouted, I could feel the angry tears welling up in my eyes.

Jacob's voice softened "does he h-hurt you bells?" he asked.

"No!" I shook my head; the conviction in my voice was not matching the truth. He hadn't hurt me physically. Yet. But emotionally, I was like a battered woman.

"Let go Jake" I sighed. I really needed to get to the treaty line.

"No" he whispered. I didn't have time for this! Usually I would give in but this was serious.

"Jake! Let go!" I raised my voice slightly.

"NO!" he shouted.

"Jacob" Sam's stoic look in Jacob came out and he reluctantly let go. "Embry and Quil, escort her to the treaty line." Sam ordered. I looked up at Jake once more the pain I was causing him was getting unbearable.

I walked out the door followed by the two whole time I had my arms wrapped around my torso, keeping me together. This time it wasn't pain because Edward had left this time though, it was because of the pain that I had caused Jacob. Again.

We passed the all too familiar scenery; one that I had become accustomed to in my dark days, one that I wished could once more to be accustomed to. I hated my lack of freedom, but as much as I wanted to leave Edward there was always something stopping me. I don't know what it was but I'm not sure if I wanted to find out.

I honestly don't know how long we were walking for but I wanted to delay getting to the treaty line, though I knew the longer I delayed it the more angry he was gonna be. I walked for walked for a few more minutes before I could faintly make out the shine of silver car.

Only the trouble was I knew exactly what the silver Volvo looked like, it stood proud along the empty treaty line. Realising that something bad was gonna happen,I must have held Embry's hand because i was although i tried to not show how frightened i really was there was no doubting it,it was coming of me in reluctantly let go of his hand.

I slowly walked over to Edward who pulled me closer, to others this would be a loving gesture, but I only knew this was for keeping up appearances.

"Thank you for bringing her back boys, but you can leave now" he sneered; before we got in the car Edward ducked his head down to my ear.

"Don't worry darling, I'll deal with you later" it sent shivers of fear up my whole body. Judging by the way Quil and Embry stopped I knew they had heard it too.

One thing Jacob said kept echoing in my somewhat empty head:

'Controlling much?'


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe this. she was just going back to her filthy bloody bloodsuckers.

After I had just got her back.I knew it wasn't his fault but I kinda blamed sam...a lot.

if he hadn't said- he could have made her stayed because her leech was gonna hurt her, i dunno. but all he did was let her go!

I turned to my alpha. white-hot anger was burning through me and i couldn't' stop the tremors that ran through me.

"you could have helped her sam!"I shouted.

"what was I going to save her from exactly?"are you _kidding? _what kind of stupidity is this idiot talking.

"what do you mean?!you heard that conversation sam, you don't know what he could be doing to her behind closed doors!"i said, trying to point out the obvious.

"exactly, i don't know what goes on behind closed door's and frankly Jacob unless you have evidence that he _is _hurting her, which i didn't see. i am not about to keep her here against her will and have an angry leech about to start war. do you understand?"i couldn't believe it.

the fucking treaty! that's what he cares about.

"and if it was emily"i asked for well knowing what would come to mind.

'Bella isn't Emily and she isn't an imprint Jacob!"he bellowed . that's it,i ran out of the house pushing past sam on the way out and phased.

i needed to let my wolf out all of this shit about not being an imprint was pissing me off something alright.

run.

Does it not matter if they get hurt?

run.

my mind and body were working high and i didn't care.

run.

who the hell did he think he else and he would have stopped them.

run.

the muscles in my legs were contracting as i was fighting an inner battle with my wolf.

the wolf wanted to go and claim his mate to see if she was ok.(**wolf in bold italics, Jacob in normal italics.)**

_**you moron are you dumb-ass go and find your mate! ** _

my wolf shouted at me. it was weird were like two different people but also like talking to yourself.

_why she went with the frigging leech! _i argued,even though really wanted to listen to my wolf.

_**Exactly she went with the leech. did you not hear the conversation on the phone? and yet you still don't want to check on her!?**_

_stop shouting at me fool, I can hear perfectly fine. and incase you didn't realise she didn't even care she just agreed to it. so who am i to stop her?_

**_are you hearing your self? she was scared, and beside for once i have had enough of you not doing anything. for the love of god how long am i supposed to wait for you to claim__ our__ mate._**

my inner wolf was making a point but i can't break the treaty and do anything anyway!

_it's not like i don't want to check on her or claim her for us. firstly i want to claim her but when the time is right, remember wolf it has to be done properly, the last thing i want is her getting upset. secondly i would check on her but because of our treaty i can't! so don't bloody shout at me._

**_whatever! you can do what you want, but know when the time comes I'm killing that stupid over protective leech of hers!_**

and then his voice faded. recently it was getting harder to keep my wolf from the surface especially when it came to Bella.i sighed and carried on the wolf didn't really care for emotion or such, just what he wanted, so it was strange to have him give me advice.

The involuntary memories appeared.

_Bella sitting on an upturned crate watching me work on the motorcycles holding a warm soda in her hand, laughing at some comment jake had made._

run.

_Jacob and Bella buying grocery shopping for cakes at the store .both messing around,and spinning the trolley like maniacs, but hey were having fun._

run.

_Bella cooking a cake when jake sprinkled flour on her hair, which ended in a big food fight with eggs,flour,sugar and decorations being used as amo. billy and Charlie taking a picture of them when they had fallen asleep. _

run.

everything was so simple back then. when there were no suicidal ex-vampire boyfriends to worry about .when there were no overpowering alpha's giving out late patrol schedules.

when they were just jake 'n' bells.

best friends.

And now he was lucky if he saw her at all anymore. not only that but she also has an overpowering vampire boyfriend who doesn't let her see her best friend . he had stopped running.

why did she have to save him from italy?

if she hadn't gone and saved him Jacob and her would be together!And after everything he did for her she just ran back into his arms.

And now look were that got her. she has a controlling leech who doesn't let her do anything and she still goes back to him. she thinks that he doesn't control her when she is with him. he doesn't give her opinion a second thought,always letting the bloodsucker make them for her. i doesn't think i haves ever seen her laugh around the leech.

but when she is with me..everything seems to change. as soon as she see's me the smile appears on her face. and when she is with me they can just be themselves and they talk about practically anything. if only i could get her to see just how controlling her leech was, maybe it would set her free.

i felt someone phase was a weird feeling, it was embry. I hadn't heard from him since-

**_they were walking towards the treaty line, somewhere in that time Bella grabbed embry's hand without realising .he knew that she saw the silver Volvo as she sucked in a ragged breath. she was so terrified he could smell it. _**

**_the leech hugged her to him "don't worry darling i'll deal with you_**_** later**"-__embry_

**_dude! you still let her_**_ go!?-jacob_

I started growling at embry.

_**what was i supposed to do then genius?-**embry_

**_i don't know! anything to stop_**_** her!**jake_

**_look i'm sorry you know as well as i do that if there was anything i could do i would.-_**_embry__  
_

**_i know. i'm sorry. it's just so aggravating knowing you can't do anything about it-_**_jake__  
_

**_you go home dude you have to patrol_**_** soon**-embry_

**_thanks man and err sorry, again-jake_**

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Jacob found himself nearing his house but he had a little predicament, you see when he had phased he hadn't really thought of the cloths part.

And he was pretty sure he didn't want to wonder naked,lucky for him he always kept a pair of cut-off's and a top round the back of the garage.

He quickly changed, leaving the shirt of course and walked into the little red cabin,billy was sitting in his chair reading over some tribal legends that needed clearing. He had returned from his tribal meeting with the council not long looked up and sympathy washed over him as he saw his son slump down in a chair and Bury his head in his hands.

"son, are you okay?"billy asked carefully. he didn't want an angry werewolf on looked up from his hands and at his father.

"i don't even know. did you know Bella came today?"although it was more of a statement than knew that she had come today being the one to answer the door.

"yes"was all he said. a thought struck billy."is it something to do with her?"jacob knew he didn't need to elaborate.

"yea i guess you could say. not so much her but the leech" he sighed placing the old parchments on the table and looked at his son, waiting for him to explain."you know everything was fine, for a bit. then lahote had to open his mouth, but he only said what we were all thinking."

"what did he say?" billy was genuinely curious.

"he said about Bella's leech keeping her locked away. and guess what it was true."billy knew he needed to find out the whole story.

"start from the beginning" Jacob wouldn't usually discuss this with billy but he was so worried about her that he thought maybe his father could help.

"ok so she came and err ate food. everything was fine, then as you know paul opened his mouth and said that and i quote 'so Bella had that vamp yours been keeping you locked away', she didn't answer."jacob turned away and let the memories flood back."and then she said about how he wouldn't let her come and see me cause he thought we were the leech called.i swear dad you should have seen the way he shouted at her.

demanding that she come and meet him at the treaty line"he said but had to stop as he felt the tremors roll down his spine. taking a few deep breaths till he was finally calm before carrying on."she's terrified of him dad and i don't know what to do"he said falling back in his chair.

Billy saw the real Jacob vulnerable sixteen year old boy who had the burdens of an adult forced upon him, making him grow up. he wished that it wasn't his son. forget the pride that his son was a protector, he wished to have his happy carefree son back.

"there is not much you can do"billy said resting his hand on his son's slumped back more in his chair before he slowly got up from his seat.

"night dad"he whispered,as he walked to his room.

"night son"

**xxxxxxxx**

Bella sat in the passenger side of the Volvo, not making a sound.

she hadn't said anything since Edward picked her up,she was revelling in the silence,sort of. where as Edward was not even sparing a glance her way,he would deal with her when they got to her house.

Although she tried not to show it, she was seeing the pure look of anger on his face when he had picked her just hoped that he didn't do anything to bad. she already knew she was going to suffer the consequences.

Edward still remained staring at the road,he probably didn't even need to,he also kept the stoic expressionless face he had when he was angry Though it was still dark Bella stared out the window looking into the forest.

Maybe she was looking for Jacob, she wasn't sure but she never looked away from it. funny thing is that she wasn't sorry she had seen him,no matter how much Edward was gonna hound at her or shout or whatever,she wasn't sorry she had snuck out to see jake today.

And she wouldn't apologise for seeing her best friend.

All to soon they reached the familiar road to her house, and Bella finally paid attention to her surroundings as they pulled into her drive way. Edward got out the car and opened her door,still not looking at her, Bella got out keeping her eyes down.

"I'll meet you in your room"he voice was tight and it was obvious to her that he was clenching his teeth. he rushed off leaving a gush of cold air in his place, Bella finally walked to the door and unlocked it stepping inside the dimly lit room charlie was sitting on the sofa watching the sports channel nursing a beer.

"hey bells"he said acknowledging she looked at him with what she hoped was a normal expression.

"hey dad,I'm tired so I'm gonna get an early night"she said making her way to the stairs, thankfully the volume was loud, she turned back Charlie just grumbled something which she thought was 'goodnight' and turned his attention back to the game.

Bella sighed and slowly trudged up the stairs, taking her time .Edward wasn't gonna wait to talk about today, she was emotionally exhausted and just wanted to get a nice long bath and go to sleep, which wasn't gonna happen. reluctantly she opened the door to her room to see Edward standing by her window.

she knew that he would be up here, just like he said but part of her, probably a bigger part than should have hoped that he wasn't gonna be here. she slipped off her coat and sat on edge if the bed. the silence was broken, Edward spoke up.

"so you're not going to say anything then?"he turned away from the window to look at didn't answer that only made him angrier than before."what's wrong isabella?why are you so quiet now?"he asked tilting his head to the side mocking confusion.

Bella was so damn scared she couldn't get a single word out. so far Edward was having a one-sided conversation but it sent pleasure to him that he could scare her like this."common love,after all I have waited for you to speak so humour me"

"Edward I'm not quite sure what you want me to say"she finally got out. It sounded stronger than she was feeling, she was pleased.

"well let's start with this,why did you do it?"he said stepping closer to her to only have her step back keeping distance between them.

"i"she thought about it and decided to tell the truth."i missed him, if you haven't realised, you haven't let me see him."she said matter of fact-ly. he was taken back at the tone of her voice.

"someone has forgotten their manners"he said tutting . In a second he was in front of her. breathing in the air she wa space wasn't important to him apparently."so isabella did you think i wouldn't find out?"the sudden change of façade made her re-think her approach.

"what exactly are you talking about"she asked,if there was something she was being accused of,she wanted to know what it was.

"don't play with me love,i can smell him on you"she was surprised but then she realised what he was talking about.

"well I should think that would make sense considering I have been with him most of the on Edward seriously"she said losing some of her patience.

"did you think i would honestly let you give yourself to him like that?!"he spat at ! she was taken back. did he really think that?

"Edward honestly if you think i gave myself to him in that way you are seriously delusional"she common sense gone,because she must have forgotten that he was of course a vampire.

"oh course Isabella you couldn't let just him have you could you? no, you had to whore yourself out to those mutt's"he threw at her."tell me, why?"he asked.

"okay Edward if you think that then you can just get out of my room.i'll have you know i am still a virgin"she was a power in her voice he had never heard. he let out a bitter laugh.

"oh no dear, i am not going until i show you who you really belong to"he was suddenly boxing her in between his arms, she was on panic thinking she raised her clenched fist to hit him when he grabbed her wrist and stopped squeezed her was shooting up her arm if he didn't let go he was gonna cut off her blood supply.

if he tightened it anymore he would surely break she banged free arm against the anticipated Charlie heard and was on his way up,Edward let go of her wrist and dashed out away from her and flew out her window. she hurried over to her window and locked it.

though he could still get in if he wanted she felt better about was a creak and Bella felt her heart jump in her door opened and Charlie stood there with his gun."you okay bells what happened?"he asked she'd forgotten about the noise she had made.

"umm I fell and banged my head against the wall, but I'm fine"she wasn't that believable and Charlie found himself wondering what really happened but he left it at that.

"well, ok go to sleep bells"he said as he walked out the felt herself slide down her wall and winced when her wrist came into contact with the floor. was no way she could go to sleep now. so she grabbed the duvet off her bed and wrapped it around her.

so she sat there in the corner of her room,and for the first time in her life.

she was scared of the man she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun streamed through the window,shining through into Her face.

She stirred awake from her place on the ground. The sound Of birds chirping filled the room and she finally opened He eyes, she was on the floor.

Why was she on the floor?

Trying to get up she put her weight on her left wrist,only to fall back on the floor from the pain that shot up her moved her arm into view and to her utter shock she could clearly see the set of finger shaped dark purple bruises that lay on her arm.

Looking round the room she was surprised to see a fist mark imprinted in the glanced at her wrist once more before all the memories came flooding back.

**BPOV**

His eyes dark as coal,from the predatory gleam In his eye...the words he spoke to me '_I will show who you belong to'_

I slid down the wall and buried my head in my hands.I didn't care about the fact that I was soaking my bed covers.

The tears stopped,and I then realised that it was 10:30!

I ran to the bathroom, picking up my toiletries on the way.

Stepping into to the shower I turned it up as high as I could first my wrist stung a lot, but I excused the pain because i needed to shower. I grabbed a loofah, lathering it in shower gel, I scrubbed and I scrubbed until my whole body was raw.

I felt so dirty, and disgusting.

Then a thought came to me, what if Charlie found out?

What if Jacob found out?And that thought scared me, not because I though Jacob would hurt me but that he would literally run to the Cullen's and tear Edward into a million pieces.

Now I thought about it, the truth was, I was scared of him and the thought of him would make me want to cower in a corner.I just don't why, how I-i mean I still love him, I'm sure it was an all an accident he wouldn't do that normally.

Would he?

The water started tuning cold and I hopped out wrapping a fluffy white towel around myself. When I walked to my room I was hit with a gust of wind that sent shivered up my entire spine.

I looked over and the window was open.

One thing I knew was that I closed it, in fact I even locked it last night, that meant...no!

I ran over to the window and shut it, holding it in place with all my might.I made a dissision to maybe even nail it shut. First I needed to get dressed.

I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and some uggs. I was having trouble finding a top to wear. Before I thought of wrapping it in a bandage, but then people would suspect something. So I settled for a nice long-sleeved white top.

I ran a brush through my hair a few times before walking down stairs extra careful to make sure I didn't fall.

Charlie was standing hopelessly staring at the flames that a were erupting from the frying pan.I ran and got the fire extinguisher.

"Dad what the hell?"I asked raising an eyebrow at gave Him,He Gave me a sheepish look and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Well,you always cook bells. And I just wanted to do something for you, but that didn't turn out so well."

_Really I would have need guesses!_

_"_It's okay and I appreciate the thought but lets face it, you are hopeless in the kitchen."I said while getting out some things from the fridge.I laid the ingredients on the counter top.

Charlie had gone upstairs to get dresses. I was alone.

I know that he was upstairs but I was frightened.I didn't want _to be_ here alone.

When I looked out the window I could have sworn I had seen a pair of eyes watching me.

I felt something touch my shoulder and I screamed.

"Bella what's wrong?" Charlie asked while looking at me in a panicked shock.

I breathed a sigh if relief."oh nothing you just...Scarred me is all."I said moving out the way and started putting his food on a now did I realise that I was still clutching at my chest.I slowly brought my hand down.

While Charlie ate he kept looking at me, probably wondering what had me so jumpy.

I was trying my best to put a normal look on my face, probably failing but it would have to do for now.I finally spoke.

"Dad do you think we could do something...together today?"I asked him. He looked so I would have been too.

"Well, I was gonna go fishing, I had promised billy I would take him bells.I'm so-"I cut him off.

"No it's okay" I smiled hoping to reassure him that I really didn't mind.

"Hey maybe you could go and see Jacob"charlie said enthusiastically.

To be honest I really did want to see Jacob, a lot,But he knew me so well that I knew he would suspect something was I also didn't want a repeat of yesterday. All in all I didn't want to be put in that kind of a thought occurred to I was on the res, edward couldn't get me.

"Ok then let me just wash these up and we can I go" I got up to stack the plates when Charlie stopped me.

"I'll do them bells you go get ready"I made a face at him."it's the least I can do"he said whilst inconspicuously taking the dishes from my hand and to the sink.

I ended up giving in and went upstairs. I looked in the mirror, I was surprised at how bad I were bags under my eyes, and my eyes looked so dull!

I walked over to my desk and put on some eyeliner. Better! I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Charlie was already waiting for me by the door.I was gonna ride in my truck but sided against that.I felt safer with Charlie there.

I know he was confused by my weird behaviour, he kept looking at me.I didn't really want to answer anything so I looked out the window of the cruiser.

I wondered what would happen today, hopefully nothing but then again, with me there was always to long after we pulled into the back's drive I got there I couldn't see Jacob, that was when Charlie went to go and get billy's fishing gear, I went up to him.

"Hey where is jacob?"I asked in what I hoped was a polite tone.

"He is on patrol and will finish in about half an hour. Best go to sam and Emily's, that's where he will probably go after."he I could thank him Charlie came out.

"Hey dad I'm gonna go to sam and Emily's now."

"Oh would you like me to drop you?" that would be too awkward.

"No thanks, I will walk from her here." I said looking down the path.

"Bella are you sure, I don't mind..."He trailed off, I know he didn't like showing his emotions but I could now see as clearly as day how worried Charlie was.

"No, err I wanted to get some fresh air anyways. plus it's only like a ten minute walk."I said before he finally gave in. I made my way down the path, I couldn't help but think of deja vou.I had done this all yesterday.

Got to say though, I was pleased when I reached their drive because I had only fell twice. However one of them had to be on my bad arm but there was nothing I could do now.

I knocked on the door.

Emily answered it.

"I'm sorry I was going to visit Jacob but billy said that he would come here after patrol,so...'she pulled me in side.I looked around and Quil,Embry,Jared and paul were were playing call of duty, or at least quil and Jared were, Paul and embry were just watching.

I sat down awkward between embry and tried focussing but I couldn't was Jacob doing now?

Was he chasing vampires?

I couldn't concentrate on anything.I picked up my bag from by my feet and looked init for a book, imagine my luck when I found a version of fifty shades of grey!

Who the hell put that there?

As embarrassing as this was it was better that an awkward I opened the book I noticed the small posted note attached to the inside cover.

_**Maybe you will get some ideas**_

_**love Alice**_

_**xxx**_

When I was about one chapter in the book I heard embry snicker. Only then did I realise I was at Emily's and next to me were two men.

_perfect!_

"So Bella, how are you?"Embry know,my vampire boyfriend who I just found out was abusive had practically broken my wrist so yea, how was school by the way?

"Oh,I'm okay."unconsciously I tugged on the sleeve of my Top, Paul's eyes flashed to mine and then he looked was weird.

"How are you by the way?"He looked passive for moment but then grinned.

"Got to beat the women off with a stick these days"he said dramatically. I laughed.

"oh poor you"

"Oh please, tell me you don't want a piece of embry!"he said running his hand over his body like a woman, i was fighting back the laughter in my throat.

"Yea sure, whatever you say."i snorted out.

not moments later the front door swung open and sam and Jacob strolled in. Jacob sniffed the air then turned towards enveloped me in a bear for some reason I held on tighter.

My wrist was throbbing but I didn't care.

I just felt so sad and guilty.I pulled him closer a bit.

He pulled back. grinning he brought a hand out from behind his back with my book in it."Ya know bells I have to tell you, didn't think you were in to this kinda thing"

I growled in frustration."Yea well there was nothing else to read"I went on my tippy toes."now give me back my book" I said jumping. Jake was trying to not laugh but that failed. He let out a belly laugh and collapsed on the floor.I did my best poker face and kicked him in the side.

_ouch!_

I hissed in pain. Jake Immediately stopped laughing and looked at my leg, before he could start apologising.

"Don't even, it's not your fault you're so hard"I said, his eyes widened."not that you perv!"I said kicking him again for good measure.

I went over to Emily to see if she needed help.

I started stirring the casserole she had cooking, It smelt really good.

I rolled my sleeves up a but so I didn't get them dirty.I felt something warm circle my waist and unconsciously leaned back. His head rested in the crook of my neck and I felt him breathe in.

"Bells, what is that on your wrist?"


	4. Chapter 4

dear readers,

i am very sorry but i looked over the last chapter and some bits are missing so i will be re-posting it properly edited by a beta.

thanks and I'm sorry to those who read it already and found it really bad

-snow


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I woke up to the Jacob's light snores in my ear.

He was sprawled on Emily's sofa, diagonally with his head resting in the crook of my neck. One hand was on my waist and the other behind my head, like a pillow.

I was trying to remember how we got here but I don't really remember. Only that we had both ended up crying, from there it's kind of blank.

I turned to my side and looked at Jacob, he looked so peaceful. Since no one was around, I took this time to really have a look at him. His russet skin was flawless and smooth, high check bones, defined jaw, small nose. He was beautiful.

I remember all to long ago when I had told him he was sort of beautiful, but there was no mistaking it now, he was breathtaking. Not the same boy I had met, hell he wasn't a boy, he was a man. But he hadn't changed that much.

I really wanted to run my fingers over the contours of his face but I didn't want to wake him up, instead I just laid back down and savored this moment. Soon I fell asleep on his warm chest.

**JPOV**

I stirred awake and rubbed my eyes.

Bella was lying, sprawled across my chest. Her hair was fanned over me and I could feel her light breaths skimming my naked chest.

God, she was beautiful.

I held her a bit closer, this was a rare occurrence. Best make the most of it.

My eyes traveled up her, stopping when they came to her hip. Her top had ridden up a bit, revealing her porcelain skin. I ran my fingers over it lightly. My trousers were getting a bit tight.

Perfect! That all I want, Bella waking up wondering what was poking her in the stomach. Unfortunately I wanted to avoid that so I figured now was a good time to wake her up.

Leaning over a bit I drew closer to her ear "wake up beautiful" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up, A small sleepy smile spread across her face.

"Morning Jake"

She started to get up but I pulled her in closer. "No, don't leave" I whined at her. She stopped and a hand when to her hip.

"Come on, I need to feed the beast" she said.

"But I'm not hungry!" I said giving her my best puppy dog eyes. Just then my stomach decided to make it's self-known by growling loudly.

"Mmmm hmm?"She said looking at me pointedly. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Fine" I said giving in. she smiled triumphantly before skipping off to the kitchen. Stretching, I got up and followed her. She was already getting out ingredients for a fried breakfast. Wasn't it like 7 o'clock?

Speaking of which where was everyone else?

I walked over to the fridge and there was a small yellow sticky-note;

_**Thought you could use sometime to work out your problems**_

_**Sam**_

Okay, so it's just her, and me great this is going to be fun!

I wanted to bring up her wrist but I wasn't don't how, I know this time I wont lose control. I stood leaning against the counter with my arms across my chest, just watching the way she worked her way around the kitchen.

Funny, because she hadn't hurt herself once, in fact she was almost graceful. Cooking seemed to be her element. But I can imagine that spending so much time with that bloodsucker that doesn't eat has got to be kind of depressing.

She noticed me staring at her and started blushing, I chuckled, I guess something's never change.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She automatically leaned into me, that made me smile but I soon stopped when I remembered what I had to do.

"Bella, what happened?" she stopped cooking and slowly turned to me.

"Jake, I don't really want to talk about it..." she said pleading with her eyes. I didn't want to hurt her but, then I didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Bells, I don't want to see you get hurt, you mean to much to me "I said cupping her cheek "but you need to tell me please? "I asked, my voice coming out only above a whisper.

She nodded, laying her head on my shoulder. "But Jake you promise not to get angry? "There was so much sincerity in her voice, I couldn't help but nod. I mean even though I said I had control, I am not sure what it will take to break it.

She walked over to the table and sat down, taking a deep breath, she looked in my eyes. "well, before I had come yesterday Jake, he had basically forbid me to see you, because apparently you are to dangerous. I told him that you weren't but… anyway. And when he picked me up from the treaty line he didn't do anything except tell me to get in the car.

And I thought everything was okay, but hen when I got home he was in my room like he had promised he would be. And he shouted at me for going to see you. Then he accused me of sleeping with not just you but the whole pack, and I got angry and said something's which I can't remember.

But after he said he was going to make sure I belonged to him and he pressed me against the wall."

She stopped to catch her breath, trying not to cry she looked up at me. I knew she was worried about my shaking, but there was nothing I could do about that.

"And he held my wrist and kept tightening his grip till it became unbearable. So I did the only thing I could think of, I used my other hand to make a loud sound against the wall and Charlie came up. Edward left and I closed the window."

She looked at me. I could feel the anger boiling inside me just thinking about what the hell she went through. But then a thought occurred to me, what would have happened if Charlie hadn't come in time?

I ran out the house and phased.

**BPOV**

I watched as he ran out the house, loudly banging the door so hard I was surprised that it had not come off his hinges.

I sat down on the loveseat. Uhhh! This was all a mess; I honestly had no clue where to go from here. I know that Jacob just went to run off some steam, and to be honest I couldn't blame him.

I buried my head in my hands, why couldn't anything just be simple? I knew I loved Jacob, but there was something stopping me.i only wish I knew what it was.

I also hated the fact that I was hurting Jacob so much, I could see the disappointment in his face, even though he tried not to dhow it. And I only wish I could love him like he loved me.

I don't know how long I sat there just thinking about Jacob, but it was obviously long because I found embry and quil sitting either side of me. I looked ay them both and gave them a slight shake of the head to say '_hey, no Jake isn't' here I told him but he phased'_

No sooner I felt warm arms wrap around me, I turned to look up and Jacob was smiling at me.

"I love you bells"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, i am sorry that this is such a short chapter, but it is part of the story board i would have updated on the weekend but i lost this file and i had to re-write it, please leave any suggestions for what you think should happen next, or if yo have an idea for another story.**

**-snow**

They made their way to the bonfire, it would be the first time Seth and Leah heard the legends for the truths they really were.

Bella knew Seth was a sweet kid, even from the few brief times in meeting him. He reminded her so much of Jacob, before his change and even now he looked up to him so much, it was kind of cute.

And Leah, to what extent she wasn't sure but she knew that Leah had suffered a great heartache. And Bella, even a little understood the pain that she felt, and for that her heart went out to Leah.

She found an un-occupied log to sit on while Jake got them food, but knowing him he would be piling it up by the mountains. Looking into the fire, she wondered to herself when her life had changed so much, though she already knew that it was the moment she had met the Cullen's.

She wondered how her life would have turned out like, had she not met Edward. But she could not recognize the man-vampire that she had fallen in love with anymore.

Her thoughts where interrupted when Paul came and sat down next to her. She stared at him with an uneasy look, knowing of his dislike for her it came as a shock when he gave her a small sad smile and then got up and left.

However when she saw Jacob approach and look at Paul, she knew he couldn't help himself. Just as he passed Paul he shot him a warning glare.

Jacob had barely sat down before he asked, "what did Paul want?" He said sitting down next to her.

"Well, hello to you to." she replied sarcastically, but sighing when she saw the determination in his eye. "He just sat down Jake, I swear. Give him a break would you?" she said joking lightly at the end.

He smiled handing her food.

Her eyes widened as she watched him inhale so much food, in fact it still surprised her how much they all ate, she was sure she would definitely never get used to it.

No sooner the air was filled with the laughter and light banter if the pack, somewhere wrestling, others just talking but it didn't mater. Bella had never felt more at home.

Billy wheeled himself in between two logs, the air had gone quiet and everyone had been silenced. Mainly out of respect for the chief of the tribe, but also, Billy had this aura of authority about him.

All the couples and singles, seated themselves on logs around the fire; Sam with his arm around Emily, Jared in the same, Bella in-between Jacobs legs with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Billy began to tell the tale of the third wife.

His voice filled the air leaving its powerful echo to fill the silence in between sentences.

Bella found herself immersed by his telling, in fact it was like she was there. Staring into the fire her brain had conjured up an image, and as it played in her mind eye, she felt as though there were whispering voices filling the air.

Billy got to the bit where the third wife was faced with a final decision; save herself and run, or sacrifice herself so the tribe would be rid of the cold one and the lineage of the blacks could be carried on.

She chose to sacrifice herself.

When Billy had ended there was a crackling in the fire, and Bella found herself wondering; their situations weren't that different.

Not really.

She had an army of vampires coming after her, threatening the ones she loved. The way she saw it, she could either let everyone risk their lives to keep her safe, and possibly get hurt, or worse.

Then there was the other option, sacrifice herself. She was sure that if she gave herself up to victoria she would leave and be happy with avenging her mate, effectively no one else suffered or got hurt.

However Jacob had an un-settling feeling, Bella being Bella was prone to being the martyr, but she had probably already thought of giving herself up, he knew that.

But this story had just added fuel to the ignition; he knew what she was thinking, as she stared into the fire so deeply, you might have thought it would consume her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped at his touch, and then gave him a sympathetic smile, she hadn't meant to drift so deeply in her thoughts but this was something big.

He decided not to say anything, she would deny it anyway.

As they made their way back to Jacobs house they were unaware of the danger that was lurking just behind the border, where an angry vampire was planning to get his mate back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! i would like to say hopefully i will be updating more often, but you will have to bear with me, cause schools kinda of busy,However it is half term and I will try to get a few more chapters done.**

****The wind whipped loudly, rattling the branch repeatedly against the window, such an annoying sound that went straight to the head. He had only just been clued in that his 'beloved' was staying at the mutt's house for the night.

Can you believe it?

In the same house? Who knew what kind of dirty tricks he had on his sleeve, hoping to woo his very naïve mate! The thought made his blood boil, well metaphorically, cause vampires don't have blood.

He was hoping to see her tonight when she got back, but her staying there had cause a minute kink in his plan, however this was not too much of a problem, he would just have to re think the time schedule.

It would have to be perfect if he wanted to pull this off.

The only thing in his way now, was Charlie. In all honesty it wouldn't be that hard to get him out of the equation. But he knew, being the mind reader he was how much Charlie hated his guts.

So much that more than a few time he had seen in Charlie's mind; him burning, or Charlie would shoot him, and then think to himself how easy it would be to bury the body and for it to be never found.

How un-true it was… but, hell, he didn't like him either. In fact the old man only got in the way of him and Bella. Especially when it came to her seeing him. He remembers when he let her see Jacob as son as she had asked, however when she had asked to see Edward, the answer had been no.

He had even let her see Jacob when she was grounded!

Sitting in her room, he had only noticed that wet dog smells. Now, Investigating, he walked around the room trying to find the source, footsteps so light that no one could hear them. The scent first led to the bed, but that couldn't be he checked-twice, and each time it led to the bed.

Faint as it was, that repugnant smell was still there lingering in the bed.

And now, he could feel the caged monster inside slowly banging at the cage he had locked it in, he may have not let it out, but it was always kind of free.

Even when the monster was tamed, its mind set was still there. It was hard to explain, but only he understood the measures of evil it was capable of.

Pacing the room, he tried to reign in the anger.

He was interrupted when his phone rang, he opened the phone and was pleased to see the name on the scree.

"Hello "he said sitting on her bed.

"The arrangements are ready?" The wind slowly got louder as it hit at the branch more vigorously.

"Okay, well you will get it as soon as I give you the word.

"Yes sire "came the voice at the other end.

"Goodbye" he said, firmly snapping closed his phone.

He was pleased they had accepted the request, he knew they would. Such an offer was hard to refuse.

Slowly he let himself think of all the things he could do once he had it sorted, an evil smile slowly made itself known on his face.

This was going to be good.

JPOV

Watching her so enthralled by the stories kinda sent pride through me. She was so interested in my heritage. I know that most other girls would not care for this, but it actually made quite a bit of difference.

I tried my best to focus on the matters on hand but my mind kept drifting off to what happened earlier on.

It had frightened me to be so out of control.

The story soon ended and Billy and the elders quickly left not long after. The pack was getting out the alcohol again.

Ever time they tried this and it never worked. You know you might have thought they would learn by now, but apparently not.

Bella was watching them weirdly. "Jake what're they doing? "She asked staring curiously at them.

A small smile crossed my face. "Well "I started explaining, "us werewolves have a really high metabolism, and due to it we can't get drunk, we just burn it off "I said. She still looked confused. "So every time we have a bonfire, the guys sneak a whole lot of booze in and see if they can get drunk, so far it hasn't been done yet but, you get the picture."

"Oh, I get it"

"Yo! Jake come on man, I thought you were doing It this time?"Embry called across the fire. He was waving a beer in his hand suggestively at me, and quite frankly I really didn't feel like joining in their petty games.

"Nah man, I will catch up with you later "I shouted back, he looked like he was going to argue, but he must have caught my look and winked before joining the rest of the guys.

"Would you like to go to the beach?" I asked holding out my hand for Bella to take it. she gave me a relived smile and took my hand.

As we started walking Bella almost face planted the floor, luckily I caught her before she could contact it.

"Watch where your going bells" I said holding her arms.

"I was," she protested.

"So what, you don't like hanging with the guys?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"What? "She asked stopping.

"Well, you looked really happy to get out of there" I said shrugging my shoulders.

She hesitated "well, I don't really like hanging round lots of people and stuff, I guess you could say I am a loner" she said laughing, but it was a hollow laugh.

"Are you alright?" she looked so emotionally exhausted

"No- I mean yes- I mean- god! I don't even know. "Sighing she sat on a patch of dry sand. "By the way, I really do like hanging with the pack, they make me feel loved, here kind of feels like home-does that make sense?"

"Yea it does "it really did.

She lay back on the sand. "Jake, do you ever feel, like, your kind of stuck. No matter what you do, you know you are going to do some kind of damage. Whether it is physical or emotional?"

"I get this feeling like, I am meant to do something, or like I'm forgetting something, and I have got to tell you it is the most annoying feeling ever "she said.

"You know bells, if you ever feel lost, you could come to me. I will always be there for you "I said placing my hand on hers. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Thank you" she whispered brokenly.

She looked in my eyes, and it-felt like she could see into my soul. Slowly she leaned a bit closer, so close that our breath was mingling together.

What a feeling.

I could see the conflict in her eyes, but she leaned in closer anyway, I knew how she was feeling.

Slowly, she placed a hand on my cheek, so close.

Then a drop of water splatted on us killed the mood.

I looked up, it was raining, damn.

"Come on" she said standing up and brushing off her jeans. "Lets go home," she said placing her hand out.

Halfway back, I realized she had said home, so I took her there.

**Hope you like it, please review and if you have any story ideas please pm me!**

**snow**


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie paced the varnished floor of her bedroom. Her heels clicking against the floor sharply, not really helping her mood for that matter. Emmett sat on the bed watching his wife battle with her thoughts.

Emmett was not used to seeing her so stressed, she didn't have much to be stressed about and quite frankly, Even if she had, he had never seen her so frustrated. He was having a hard time wrapping around the idea too.

She had been like this for almost half the day. Coming back from his hunting trip, he had found her absently staring out the window into the forest. Originally he had scanned through everything he had done recently, Nope, nothing wrong there. When he had finally asked her what was wrong, she had turned to him with such sorrowful eyes, he had to check he was seeing things right.

Once the situation was explained he had felt rather disappointed in himself. Bella was like his little sister and he was foolish to have not realized sooner what was going on. Of course he had his suspicions, but he had just out it down to Edward being over protective or over bearing out of care.

However now all he wanted to do was get Edward and rip him into shreds.

Getting up off their bed he walked over to her and tried to put his arm around her, but she just swatted him away.

"God! I should have known she would see this, that stupid little pixie. And now whatever has happened to Bella will be my fault. "She said angrily.

"Rose, there was nothing you could have done, and it is most defiantly not your fault" He said soothingly. She huffed at him, suddenly turning her golden eyes to him.

"There's something I need to tell you Emmett." She paused trying to find the words "Edward, he is... Messed up. Like - I don't know exactly how to explain but." Sensing her discomfort he sat her next to him and soothingly rubbed her arms. She gave him a thankful nod and took an unnecessary breath. "Before you came, I was originally supposed to me Edward's Mate-"

"Rose, I already know that"

"I wasn't finished" she said sternly "Anyway, before me there was this other girl, her name was Olivia. She had originally been found in the woods, Bleeding to death. We never really knew why but Edward had taken a liking to her" She looked up at him, gauging his reaction, when he nodded she carried on. "At first we found it weird that he had fallen for a human, but no one said anything. Then one day, I had come form a hunting trip early, I had a really bad feeling that day but I ignored it. I came back, but when I came back, I found Olivia tied naked to a chair.

"She was tied by her feet and one arm, she was gagged. The arm that wasn't tied up, it had bite marks running along her whole arm, dripping with blood. Edward was there, he-he was talking to her, about how bad she had been giving herself that way. I could hear her protesting, but he didn't care."

Emmett brought her close to his chest, Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, that would never spill. "He was, was going to rape her. I remember him talking about virgin blood or something. How it made vampires powerful. And I looked closer and her whole body was covered in bruises and bite marks, he repeatedly would bite her, let the venom do some damage, and then suck it out again. "She chocked out.

"And, i-i stopped him, but it was too late, He had snapped her neck within a second. Disposed of the body and cleaned everything up before the others came home. And I swore I would tell, but he threatened me, and I was so scared, I had only just been changed. I can still remember how red his eyes were, how he had just watched the life vanish form her eyes. And the sick part was he had started licking the blood off her."

She broke down into Dry Sobs, wracking her body so violently. Emmett was shocked but her held her tight. At that moment he vowed to keep her safe from now on. No one should have to witness that.

BPOV

The sun shone though the window, I tried to block it out but it was no use, in the end I got I looked beside me at the sleeping Jacob, he looked so could see the youth now and I felt so bad for him, he had his childhood ripped from him.

Even after all that he was so good to me, always looked on the bright side, and for the life of me I couldn't understand why. Who wanted to protect a stupid girl from trouble she had caused herself?

Looking at the clock, it was 9:47, Perfect for making breakfast, and since everyone else was sleeping, it would be a surprise.

Tiptoeing out of the bed, I carefully untangled myself form Jacob and got up.I quickly threw on one of his tops, it was so big it came up to mid-thigh. Inwardly I laughed, it was ridiculous.

I crept to the kitchen and started getting out the ingredients for a fry up. Unfortunately they did't have all the ingredients for a fry I decided to go to the store, Quickly I grabbed a pair of sweat pants of Jacob's and tucked my shirt into them.I ran my brush thought the hay stack on my head and picked up my keys off the my coat was laying on the back of the chair.

I slipped on my shoes and walked out to my wind was cold and I wished I had worn more I didn't have truck stared with a roar and I sped, well as fast as you can go, to the closest store.

The local shop happened to be run by embry's was a basic supermarket thing, but thank heavens for the little things!

I Grabbed a shopping trolley and headed for the store, I skimmed through the isles, mentally checking though my was the vegetable isle and I was going to just skip it out then I thought about the they hardly ever ate healthy.I know they are werwolves and they burn of their food but they still needed them.

I decide on some mushrooms, lets not over do it.I grabbed about three or four packets.

I picked some bread, sausages,beans,eggs. now all that was left was only trouble was I didn't know how much to I just picked up about ten? Thats enough right?

My list was all checked off but now I thought about it, the black's really needed to stock up on their food supply.I mean there was hardly anything in those I wandered round the shop, just thinking about what I could get.

Eventually I ended up picking up a few tins of soup (vegetable and some tomato) also I picked up some other basic things like pasta and rice those I thought you know what, who cares and I ended up buying some chicken, potatoes, pancake mix, cupcakes and then I grabbed a few bars of chocolate and tortilla chips.

I made my way to the check outs, got to tell you I was getting some weird looks form passing people, but that didn't bother me. I'm sure, had I seen a small pale skinny girl buying this much food I would do the same thing.

Also I ended up picking up three bags of Cadburys chocolate eclairs, cause seriously, who doesn't like them?

I loaded up the food, Eventually when the woman at the checkout saw how much I had brought her eyes widened. "you cooking for a zoo?" she asked amusingly. I laughed, how right that was.

"No just my friends, but they sure as hell eat like they're at one" I said.

"That will be $67:34" she said. Wow! It's a good thing I don't go shopping often then isn't it. I handed her the money and started rolling the trolley out. "have a good day miss!"she called out from the store "you too!" I shouted back.

I loaded the bags into my truck and sped off.

When I pulled into the small familiar drive, I noticed it was starting to ! I hurriedly grabbed the bags and made it back inside in record time, and no injuries!

Go me!

I placed the bags in the table and hung my coat and bag over the chair and got to work.I just started Mixing the pancake batter when my legs suddenly felt really weird.

I looked down to see my trousers had fallen down!

I took them off and threw them in the washing hamper.I had made a lot of food, so far. The pancakes and the fired toast were done.I had also done the sausages and the mushrooms. I only had to cook the bacon and hash browns.

The door banged open and in walked the guys, Paul, embry, quil, Seth and where already sitting at the table when I turned back been so happy that I had made a lot.I loaded up the plates.

"God! That smells so fucking good ..." Paul said, almost drooling over my was, funny how food changed everything.

"Can one of you please go wake Jake and Billy?" I asked whilst giving out the got up to get Billy and quil got up to get Jake.I put all the plates on the now, I was extremely proud of my self.

I heard Jake moan as Billy rolled towards the table "morning Bella." he said picking up the newspaper.

"Morning Billy, sleep well," I asked getting his plate from the oven. "why yes, and what do I owe this great breakfast to?"he asked grinning at me. Shrugging "well, you guys do so much for me and if I can't do anything to help, I am going to at least keep you well fed." I said sternly.

"Now Bella-" he started.

"Bells?" Jake interrupted wiping at his eyes sleepily.

"Mmm?"

When I heard no reply I turned back, Jake was staring at me, his eyes slowly travelling up my body. I only then realised what I was wearing, only a shirt of his.

"Oh god!" I ran towards Jake's room while I heard Billy and the rest of them laughing away. Grrrr!

How could I be so stupid!

I am never going to live this down.

"Bells?" Jacob said from the other side of the door slowly creaked open,He walked over to the bed."bells,you gonna come out?"he asked.

"No" I said, my voice coming out muffled from the pillow.

"Your food is getting cold"

"Don't care" he sighed, then pulled off the covers and hoisted me over his shoulder, cave man style.

"Hey! Put me down you big oaf!" I shouted, banging at his let out a chuckle."you know your only hurting yourself by doing that, so you may as well stop" he said.

Oh I'll show you hurt!

"Jacob black, if you don't put me down this second I will-"

"What? You'll do what?" he said smugly.

"I'll - I'll err," god I had nothing. I pouted while glaring at his back."fine I have nothing." I said.

You gonna let a man defeat you?! My inner Bella !

No one asked for your opinion! I screamed back at her.

Like I need an invitation.

Grrrr!

"Here you go bells" Jacob said putting me down on the floor and handing me my jeans.I snatched them out of his hand and went to the bathroom.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I will be in the shower." I said huffing past him.

"Err bells, showers that way" he said pointing towards the bathroom. I could hear the strain in his voice, he was trying not to laugh.

"Yea Jake laugh it up" I said. He burst out into loud guffaws." You done yet?" when he didn't show any signs of getting up soon, I decided I would leave him there and stepped over his body to get to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom, slamming the door for effect.

I stripped off quickly and hopped in. The water was so good and hot.I stood under the spray for a minute before trying to untangle the birds nest on my couldn't sleep come with neat hair?

I soon realised I would have to use Jake's body there was nothing wrong with it, I mean, what else was I supposed to use? However I still found it kinda weird? That doesn't mean I didn't want to cause if it smelt like Jake then, I was going to use it.

It was man shampoo, does that make sense?

What I mean is it is what you would associate a man with.

I lathered it on and washed my hair, I would have taken longer, but the water was starting to get I had to wash my self off in mild water, which made me hurry up.

I turned off the water and wrapped a fluffy white towel around my self. What the hell! Why was this damn thing so short? It just came to my , he did it on purpose.

There was no point putting off the inevitable. I walked out the room with my hand tucked tightly around the towel, there was no way this was falling 's head immediately turned in my direction when I came into view.

He was staring, I could have sworn I saw his eyes darken." I kinda need those cloths" I said. When he didn't respond I started fidgeting under his stare, due to my nervousness."Jake" he wasn't responding, I heard Paul sniggering. I could feel the frustration start to build up.

Hello! I'm not some circus show!

"JACOB!" I shouted snapping my fingers in front of his shook his head a few times and then got up. He was kind of shaky" are you okay?" my hand reached out to him.

"Fine" he said through clenched teeth. Wow! " no need to be rude" I handed me the cloths and walked out the room movements were stiff and jerky.

Did I do something?

Before I could think further my phone rang loudly. I walked over to Jacob's desk and flipped it open.

Funny, I didn't recognises the number."hello?" I asked wearily.

"Bella love, I'm very sorry..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long to update, I really wanted to make this chapter better than had already written it. Hope you enjoy and if you have any story ideas please tell me.**

"E-Edward?" Her voice came out shakily, Much weaker than she had hoped she mentally slapped herself for being so scared.

"Bella, love pleas-" "What do you want?" she demanded, cutting him off.

"Please Bella, if you would let me explain. I wasn't going to call you, but i missed you so much." She could feel that familiar trance evading her mind, His voice just sounded so, inviting.

"Edward, i-i really want your explanation, but I think, maybe a bit of separation would be best." She paused before staring intently at her wrist. "I don't think I'm ready for things to go back to the way they were, if god! I'm so damn lost, please help m e understand."

"Love please, I will explain. In person, I wouldn't feel right explaining to you over the phone" He pleaded, "I feel so ashamed of what happened that night."

He sounded so distraught.

A loud boisterous laugh echoed through the small cabin, and her gaze found its way to the giant men dwarfing the black's small table in the kitchen-dining room.

Oh no!

What would they think?

No matter what she wasn't stupid. She knew they would not approve of her speaking with Edward, let alone meeting him.

Sighing, she returned her gaze to her wrist.

"Okay Edward, I will meet you some time today, maybe at the treaty line. I'm not sure." On the other line, Edward smiled. "Perfect!"

"Thank you so much Bella, i swear you won't regret this" He said. "okay then i'll see you soon" She hung up on him.

She placed her phone on the wooden dresser next to her. There were small wooden carvings stood on it. There was a man, standing tall in what she thought was a wolf skin draped over him.

Then there was small wolf carving, the wolf had its head tilted towards the sky howling on it's hackles.

Finally there was a girl, it wasn't finished, The main parts were was just missing the extra detail. What startled her was it held very familiar resemblance to her.

It wasn't her was it? She thought as she placed it carefully back n the dresser.

Picking up her phone she shoved `it in her pocket as she walked out of Jacob's the door she entered the kitchen again.

The room was full of light banter.

"Hey" Jacob said, as he patted the seat next to him, silently asking her to sit there. Once she had sat down, he passed her a plate, with way to much food.

Raising an eyebrow she looked at him wearily, he let out a chuckle when she put at least half of it back onto his pate.

By the time they had finished, She was utterly full.

Jacob was settling on the couch when she spoke, "Hey, Jake, I really need to go home."she said looking at him from her spot in his side. "why?" He asked.

"Cause, Charlie will be worried, it's been two days. I know he will be suspicious. plus, i have an essay i have to complete." He looked up trying to mask some of the disappointment.

"Really, bells?" he said, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Jake, you know I wish I could stay I'm surprised He let me off for this long. But I swear I will visit you Jake, i will, so much that you will get sick of me" She said tenderly reaching up to cup his cheek. She looked in his eyes, "I promise"

Reluctantly he nodded. Savoring the feel of her hand on his cheek, he pulled her into a small hug, no words were needed, it was just 'Jake n' bells'.

He pulled her off the sofa with him as he made his way to her truck, putting on a pair of sneakers as she got together her stuff. Swinging her duffel bag onto his shoulder they said their goodbyes to the pack.

Once in the truck Jacob turned on the heating, it was cold outside, for Bella at she started shivering almost two minutes into the journey, he unbuckled her seatbelt and Brought her to his side.

She didn't complain, Instead she snuggled deeper into him, letting out a content moan. Laughing at her antics, he absently rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

He wondered what it would have been like, if there were no monsters and would be his, and he would be hers.

While Bella was reveling in the safety of his arms, Although she wouldn't admit it out loud, She was scared, of Edward. Even thought she He had probably not mean to, it still scared her.

Still, she knew she would most likely end up forgiving him.

Jacob could tell she was thinking of him, they way her brow furrowed, and she bit her lip, it was cute. Though he noticed the big difference in her posture, she tensed in his arms as her fingers unknowingly found themselves to the greenish bruise on her wrist.

From now on he vowed he would not let her get hurt again.

Nor would his wolf.

They reached her drive, both pulling apart. Much to Jacob's surprise when she did much more reluctantly.

The air crackled with tension, It was amazing how one minute they ere completely comfortable in each others how the next they were so uncomfortable, both fully aware of the boundaries that were set.

Hesitantly they climbed out of the truck, not making eye they reached the porch, She looked up awkwardly, shuffling her feet on the door Matt.

Chuckling at her embarrassment, Jacob could only take so much. He scoped her up in his arms in one of his signature bear hugs.

She pulled him closer breathing in his masculine scent. "it will be all right bells, I swear" He whispered into her hair.

They stood like that for a good few minutes, neither ready to let go.

It didn't have to be like before, there was no line, no boundaries that would have to followed.

It was just 'Jake n' bells', the really close friends.

Jacob was the first to pull out of the hug.

When she held onto him still, he lifted up her once dry eyes were now glistening with unshed fingers gently wiped away the stay tear that escaped her eye.

How could someone so Big, have such a tender touch? She thought, closing her eye, trying to push back the tears.

"I don't wan't you to go" She said horsely.

"Hey, hey. Don't Cry bells, I don't want to go either. But we both know Charlie would kill me If I took you, who would make him food?" He joked lightly.

As lame as the joke was, it was so him, and the side of her mouth twitched as she fought a smile.

"He would wouldn't he?" She said.

"Bella." He said more seriously. "Please, If anything, I mean-i don't know what I would do if something happened to you, so just promise me you will call me if anything-i mean anything happened, okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Please, I mean it bells." He said desperately.

Nodding she mumbled a yes

"Now I'll see you soon" he said as he jogged back to the forest.

Walking into her house, she was More than a bit relieved to find Charlie had gone to may be hard explaining why she had stayed at the black's for two whole days.

Trudging upstairs, she let her feet drag behind her, as she slowly made her way to her just outside, she found herself wondering if she was going to find anything out of the unusual there.

Holding her breath, she turned the nob and stepped inside.

The room was the same, maybe she had been expecting to find something out of the ordinary. There wasn't, it was the same.

Flinging her bag in the corner of her room, she flopped on the just sat there for a bit, it was , she got up and went down stairs.

Once in the kitchen her stomach growled loudly.

What? Hadn't she just eaten, like half an hour ago?

When she opened the fridge, there wasn't really anything there. Of course, she was useless at cooking, which meant he would have been at the diner. She made a mental note to start including more vegetables in her food.

As she reached to grab an apple from the fruit basket she saw a note.

_**Bella,**_

_**Will be working late today, don't worry.**_

_**Love dad**_

Sighing she walked back to her room with the apple in her had been so long since she had been at home, or at least it had felt like that.

Charlie wasn't one to interfere, but she thought he would ask why she had just gone, even if it was with Jake. Knowing him, he would be hoping that they somehow got together, and that's why she was there.

He never did hide the fact he didn't like Edward, or more importantly that he wanted her to be with the not so subtle hints he dropped some times.

Sitting down at her desk she switched on her was a greta upgrade from that old dinosaur of a computer she had before. Once she logged on, she checked her was one from Renee and one from a random thing.

Opening Renee's one there was a surprisingly long message from her.

_**Bella, I know we haven't talked in ages, sorry.**_

_**But, I was wondering if you wanted to visit us, here in jacksonville. I've missed you so much baby girl.I really want to take you shopping, trust me I've seen your wardrobe.**_

_**Also I think you could check out some of the university's here, they are really good. I know how you love English and just out of the town centre they have a really good English program.**_

_**Anyway, I'm sure you miss the sun, talk to you soon,**_

_**Love mum.**_

Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and let out a scream.

Turning round she saw it was Edward.

"God what is wrong with you!" she cried. "You nearly scared me half to death! Don't creep around like that."She said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you" he said.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it" She said.

Taking deep breaths she tried getting her breathing under control. "Are you all right love?" He said, concern etched across his face.

Looking up at him she nodded slowly, Once her breathing was back to normal, she sat down on the bed.

"Bella, I came to explain, I really am sorry fro this, honestly I didn't mean to."He started."I-I guess i hadn't hunted in a while, what with looking after you. I wanted to make sure Victoria didn't come."

A shiver of fear ran through her body at her red head, that wanted to kill her, What was quite amazing was how she just seemed to attract danger.

"Bella, I completely lost control for a minute, and I am so terribly sorry"

"Edward" Bella said "I just don't know how you could hurt me. I thought you loved me"She whispered brokenly.

He cupped her face with one of his cold hands, "I know and I am so sorry, I swear it will never happen again" He said as his fingers trailed down to her lips, caressing them placed a small his on her forehead.

" Forgive me?" He breathed, as his lips were just millimeters away from Scent completely filled the air around Bella would find it so lovely and intoxicating, But it was overwhelming her, blocking out all her other senses.

She felt absolutely helpless, as she gazed into his topaz lightheaded being this close to I'm she kissed him on the lips before laying back on her bed.

"I love you Bella"He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I Love you too" she said as he hummed her lullaby in her ear, within minutes she was fast asleep.

?POV

The Room was .

The wait would be over soon and I would have my revenge. That poor human girl had no idea what we had in store for her.

I can't even believe for a minute she thought he loved her, He might, a little. After all, humans were ever so intriguing.

However, his love for her was nothing for his love for she and those filthy mongrels were out of the picture, It would be him and me.

Nothing would keep me away form my love, nothing, not this time.


End file.
